


Last Call

by Fairyglass



Series: Fluff Bingo Q1, 2019 [3]
Category: Stargate - All Media Types, Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 00:56:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18435707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairyglass/pseuds/Fairyglass
Summary: Daniel Jackson is a happy drunk, but Vala has to make sure he gets home in one piece before he salutes and/or hugs everyone in NORAD on his way down to the SGC.





	Last Call

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [DW's Fluff Bingo](https://fluffbingo.dreamwidth.org/), Q1 2019
> 
> Square: Drink

“Stop saluting people,” Vala whispered into Daniel’s ear, pulling his arm down.

“What? No! You’re supposed to!” He tried to salute the guard stationed near the elevator and Vala yanked his arm down again, smiling her big, toothy grin at the young man. The guard just pressed his lips together, struggling to keep his expression neutral. 

“Doctor Jackson, Ms. Doran,” he said, motioning subtly to the check in station.

She easily slid her own ID card through the reader, then placed her palm against the scanner. Daniel was bouncing a bit on his toes, attention transfixed just over her shoulder on a sign explaining that the area beyond this point was off limits without proper authorization, the authorization process she was trying to get him through. 

Smiling again at the guard, she dug Daniel’s ID card out of his pocket and wrestled his hand against the scanner. He thought she was trying to shake his hand, so attempted to reciprocate. 

“Do you need help, ma’am?” The young man’s mouth was curling up at the corners as he gave Daniel a quick glance over. 

“No, no, thank you. He’s a surprisingly ambulatory drunk, actually. It’s just about keeping him focused.” Having proven she was she and he him, Vala looped her arm through Daniel’s to pull him firmly into the lift. “Say goodbye, Daniel.” Daniel waved cheerfully to the guard as the doors slid closed.

Daniel was the funniest drunk Vala had ever met. He didn’t get moody or maudlin like some, didn’t get angry or punchy, didn’t even get frisky (like herself). He just got… oh, what had Sam called it. 

“Loopy,” Vala said in triumphant memory. 

“Loopy?” Daniel repeated.

“Loopy,” She assured him.

“Loooooooooopy.” He seemed proud of himself, cocking his head first left, then right.

When Mitchell had caught that Earth virus, the Cold, and Doctor Lam had given him some sort of medicine that hadn’t made him quiet or sleepy but instead made Mitchell laugh at his own jokes and lose all sense of hand/eye coordination. He’d watched his own fingers wiggle in fascination before declaring once again his head felt like a hot air balloon. “Loopy.” Sam had grinned, patting Cameron on the head like a puppy.

When Daniel was drunk, he got loopy.

Not that he laughed at his own jokes or complained his head was a floatation device, but Daniel would race down a tangent of his wildest ideas, speaking very quickly and with a tremendous amount of enthusiasm. And yes, occasionally he became overly fascinated with his own hands, but usually when they inadvertently distracted him while he was talking too fast, which would lead to another tangent, and then it was wash, rinse, repeat from there. He also easily abandoned his more typically reserved nature. Instead, Drunk Daniel was eager to laugh, hug and now salute those around him. 

She would almost consider his inebriated behavior child-like, but his sincerity was so genuine, it was hard not to be charmed by it. Looking up at him in the dim elevator lights, he looked back at her and smiled that open, unreserved smile so difficult for him to share when sober and so easy to do when like this. She smiled back. How could she not?

When they reached level 20, the elevator’s doors opened onto Sam. “Oh, hey,” she said, momentary startled. Then she got a good, solid look at Daniel and smirked.

"Sam!" He tried to salute her, but when he found his arm still tangled with Vala's, thought reaching out to hug the woman was an acceptable substitute. Vala was momentarily crushed between them.

“Daniel,” Sam said with amused indulgence, her face smashed unceremoniously into his shoulder as he drew her in close. 

Vala prized herself out from the middle, letting out an exasperated breath. 

“Lillian’s Tea Room?” Sam asked with the air of one already knowing the answer. Daniel hooked his arm over Sam’s shoulder and grinned, hauling her back in. She reached out and patted his chest with a certain resigned familiarity. 

Vala spent a fraction of a second looking guilty. “Yes.”

“Fruity drinks?”

“Yes.”

“Yeah,” Sam drew the word out long, looking up at Daniel. His grin kicked up to a beaming smile. He reached out and slung his other arm around Vala’s shoulders, sandwiching himself in. “You guys.”

Then he said “Sam!” eagerly, pulling his arms back so that he could gesture with them quickly. “Look, I have this idea about the Kotabi’s fertility gods. I don’t think they were--” He looked around with extravagant care. “The Big Gs, but they _may_ have been--”

“Yes,” Vala interrupted, hooking her arm through his again. “Fascinating.”

“You got him?” Sam gave the pair of them a squinty look.

“I have him,” Vala assured her, doing her best to look like the responsible one.

“Make sure he drinks plenty of water?” Sam can’t keep the amusement out of her voice.

“No, guys, wait.” Daniel interrupts, extricating his arm from Vala’s again to wave his hands expansively. “Listen, listen, listen, because we don’t know a lot about the Furlings, right? So I think--”

“Loopy.” Vala tries out the word again, validated when Sam chuckles while nodding.

“Very.” Sam catches Daniel’s hands, which distracts him long enough for Vala to hook one of hers around his elbow and the other around his waist. She swings them wide, turning down the hall. 

“I’ll help you get his car tomorrow!” Sam called out.

Daniel tries to turn back around, but Vala just arcs them wide, making a broad circle in the hall like the world's oddest dosado. He looks confused how he's facing forward again, but makes the best of it by yelling over his shoulder. "Good night, Sam! Vala said to say good night, so good night!"

“Shhh!” Vala tries to keep him contained, but she can hear Sam laughing behind them. “Honestly, Daniel,” she mutters with fond exasperation. 

Daniel tries to salute T.S. Martin before Vala can push him through the bedroom door.


End file.
